hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapture Theater
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of the location. Hidden Items Item Name Apple * Ballerina * Far left center of screen, in second row of seats * Left side of stage near fireplace * Lower left foreground * Right center of screen at third row of seats Binoculars * On table * At feet of seated man on left side of stage near fireplace Book * Lower right area of screen, in neck of instrument case * Between far right female performer and instrument case leaning against back wall Bottle * On top of table in the middle of the screen * On the far side of the right stairs up to the stage Bouquet * Under the table in the middle of the screen * In the instrument case on the stairs Bow Tie * Purple bow located on actress' purple skirt (hard to see) Brass Instrument * Under the table in the middle of the screen * To the left, under the sconce Cage * Upper left stage curtain (birdcage) Camera * In the middle of the stage, near the table * On a tripod in the seats by the mysterious man Candlestick * In frame on red wall to left of stage Coat rack * Against wall under large chandelier at right * On theater floor in front of left side of stage Desk clock * First row of seats on right * Lower left foreground Dog * Next to the fireplace * Left side of stage in front of female performer * Right side of stage just above steps Fan * On the right wall, right above the instrument case * Upper left stage curtain Ghost * Above window Glove * Center front of stage floor, on top of dome * Lower center foreground on padded railing Gramophone * Left of christmas tree * Next to performer tied to chair, right of Christmas tree Makeup * Lower right foreground, in neck of large instrument case * On floor at far left of stage * Lower left of screen in foreground Mask * Comedy mask at center base of stage, just above front row seats * Comedy mask on red wall to left of stage * Far left middle of screen (half-mask) * In upper half of Christmas tree (half-mask, long nose) * Mardi Gras mask in chandelier, upper right Metronome * In the chandelier on top right, hard to see * On one of the theater seats on the right * By the curtains on the left side of the stage * Next to large end of cello case, lower right foreground Mirror * Large frame hanging on wall to left of Christmas tree (although always present, this will not always be the correct one; sometimes smaller mirrors are elsewhere) * Round hand mirror hanging from ceiling, just to right of stained glass window on stage * Ornate table mirror on stage floor, between man and woman at right * Small oval mirror on center base of stage, just above first row of chairs Ribbon * Around the waist of right female performer Scarf * Upper left stage curtain (looks like shoulder shawl) * Lace shawl spread on floor beneath stage table Scroll * On upper back of second seat from left, second row down Umbrella * Upper left stage curtain * Folded/Flat on floor in front of stage table * Right side of stage at base of stairs Secret Hiding places * Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations